


Crime and Punishment

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, season: a3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor finds justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Crime and Punishment**

There was once a man who hated all things, and consigned them to the darkness.

He murdered, he raped, he stole, he destroyed.

He tore lives apart, laughing as he did so, and pulled the innocent and helpless down into darkness, where they would never know light, or mercy, or hope, ever again.

He was a monster.

Then came the judge, jury, executioner - the one man who knew what needed doing, and was strong enough to do it.

He looked upon the monster, and saw what he was.

And he said, rightly, "Let the punishment fit the crime."

So they built a prison of glass and steel, and they locked the monster inside, and threw away the key, and they dropped him into the darkest depths, where he would never know light, or mercy, or hope, ever again.

And it was good.


End file.
